villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Javier Escuella
Javier Escuella is a central character and a major antagonist in the videogame Red Dead Redemption. He is also a supporting character in it's prequel, Red Dead Redemption II. He is a former member of the Van der Linde gang alongside John Marston. Javier is responsible for defending Bill Williamson in Mexico. He is noted as one of the few Mexican characters that speaks English without a strong accent. With the addition of the Myths and Mavericks DLC pack, Javier is also a multiplayer character that can be selected in the section of the Outfitter. He was voiced by Antonio Jaramillo in Red Dead Redemption, and Gabriel Sloyer in Red Dead Redemption II. Biography Javier Escuella was born in Nuevo Paraiso and was once a Mexican bounty hunter. According to Allende, Javier's father was a drunkard that worked on Agustin's uncle's land. After spending some time in America, Escuella became a member of the Van der Linde Gang. When the gang was disbanded after Dutch van der Linde went insane in 1899, Javier took it easy and returned to Mexico to work as a hitman for Allende. John Marston is then forced to pursue him in 1911 along with Javier's friend Bill Williamson. ''Red Dead Redemption'' When John Marston hunts him down throughout Mexico, Javier takes refuge throughout the countryside in various forts, staying reclusive. After Allende's betrayal, Javier is eventually caught by John, who has help from Rebel bastards. Javier has been hiding in a fort surrounded by his fellow henchmen, but John breaks in with the help of rebel friends and the two confront each other in a storage closet. John points his revolver at Javier. The two have a conversation with each other, with Javier slowly inching his way over to John. Javier waits until John is distracted, and then he pushes a crate on John. Given some time, he jumps out a nearby window and onto a stairs. Javier calls out to John, saying he was "always the weak, the bad, and the ugly!" and then rides out of the fort with a horse. John runs after him, and then John can do one of two things; he can either kill or capture Escuella. Gallery Escuella.jpg|John pointing his gun on Escuella. Mexicans and Others.jpg|Javier, along with De Santa, is trying to kill Deputy Eli, and Drew MacFarlane. Mexicans and Others 2.jpg|"Ay, mis huesos duelen!" Playable skin Javier Escuella.png|Javier Escuella's multiplayer skin. Trivia *In Multiplayer Outfiter Javier can be seen inspecting a Knife, he also has a knife holster. *Capturing Escuella, sticking him in front of the gate, and then using the cannon to blow him up will have the same effect as turning him in alive, as he won't die. *Javier is mentioned several times throughout the Nuevo Paraiso chapter, by Marston and members of both Abraham Reyes' Rebels and the Mexican Army. He is well-known in Nuevo Paraiso because that is where he is originally from. In addition, he is well-known there because he was a famous revolutionary at one point, and his father worked on land cultivated by Agustin Allende's uncle. *Javier calls John "brother" quite often. With may mean they were close friends. Also John has a tear coming outta his eye, if he kills Javier. *Judging by some of John's quotes, Javier appears to be bisexual, as John says "So Bill and you are back together? Two crazy men sharing a bed." *In the mission "Captain De Santa's Downfall", a Mexican woman tells John that she wouldn't spit on Javier if he was on fire, and John replies that he would not blame her if she did that to him. *Completion of the mission that Javier appears in (The Gates of El Presidio) will award the player the Achievement/Trophy "Sons of Mexico". It is worth 40 Gamerscore points for the Xbox 360, and a Bronze Trophy grade for the PlayStation 3. *He is about 5'8 and 145 lbs. Navigation pl:Javier Escuella Category:Male Category:Video Game Villains Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Gangsters Category:Neutral Evil Category:Crime Lord Category:Greedy Category:Murderer Category:Traitor Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Cowards Category:Assassins Category:Criminals Category:Game Bosses Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Imprisoned Category:Arrogant Category:Charismatic Category:Deceased Category:Western Villains Category:Red Dead Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Grey Zone Category:Sophisticated Category:Affably Evil Category:On & Off Category:Honorable